Extraordinary Finchel Love Story
by RosslingtonRocksTheWorld
Summary: Rachel Is New In Town. Her Best Friend Becomes Finn and when they start dating they do things and their life gets REALLY complicated. Better than the summary. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Hiram- Rachel hurry up you are going to be late for your first day of your new school.

Rachel-Coming(yells from upsairs)

Leroy-Whats the name of her school again

Hiram-William McKinley High School

Leroy-okay, did you visit it to make sure it's a good school

Hiram-no but my friends daughter goes there and says they like it so that's how I chose it

Rachel-Okay lets go, who is driving

Hiram-I am

They arrive at the school

Rachel- by dads love you

Dads-Love you to

As Rachel is walking into school she bumps into someone and knocks both of them and their books to the floor

?-Watch I- You new?

Rachel- Yeah I am Rachel Berry. An you are

?- Quinn. Quinn Fabray

Rachel-Nice to meet you Quinn

Quinn-You to. So wheres your locker and whats your first period class.

Rachel- my locker is 304 and my first class is History with

Quinn-My locker is 303 and I have the same class, ill show you to our class, and ill be your guide for the rest of the day

Rachel-Thanks

They got to their lockers and put their books away, As they are going too class ? Comes up to them.

?-Hey babe (kisses Quinn)

Quinn-Rachel this is my boyfriend Puck, Puck this is Rachel

Puck,Rachel-Nice to meet you (they shake hands)

They all walk into history together. When they get there 4 girls and 5 boys walk up to them

Quinn-This is Tina, Artie, Mike, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn

Rachel shakes all of their hands except Finn's

Rachel- Finn right?

Finn-yeah, nice to meet you

Rachel you to

They shake hands and they each feel a thousand sparks go off

Finn-So where you from?

Rachel-New York

Finn- That so cool. Why'd you leave

Rachel-My dads got jobs here

Finn-did you say dads?

Rachel-Yeah you got a problem with that? (feeling a little angry)

Finn-No No No, that's cool. My brother Kurt is gay to

Rachel-Cool

Bell Rings And Ms. Robertos come in

Ms.R-Okay the seetings are Quinn and Puck, Finn and Rachel, Artie and Brittany, Mike and Tina, Sam and Santana, Kurt and Mercedes etc…

Class Starts


	2. Chapter 2

During Class Finn and Rachel start to pass notes.

Finn-This class is boring

Rachel-It is, so tell me about this school

Finn-Well we have a football team which I am the captain of, we also have basketball, soccer, and cheerleading. We have math, science, and art clubs. We also have a Glee club

Rachel-YOU HAVE A GLEE CLUB! I wanna join

Finn- Good because me Quinn and all the other people you met are in it

Rachel- The cheerleaders and football players are in the glee club?

Finn-Yah and its amazing. We have sooo much fun

Rcahel- Whos the mentor?

Finn- the Spanish teacher, he is really cool and very nice.

Rachel-I have him next

Finn-Me To

The Bell Rings, As Finn and Rachel are walking to class

Finn POV

I really like Rachel she is really nice and sweet. Also she is super Hot. She has this olive skin that I wanna touch sooo badly. Also her ass is amazing!

Rachel POV

Finn is amazing! HE is so nice and friendly. I think I really like him! He is also really Hot and the Capitan of the football team!

No one's POV

Finn-Wanna come over to my house after school to work on homework because we have the same schedule

Rachel-Sure that sounds great

The rest of the day goes by with nothing interesting happening now its GLEE time

Finn and Rachel walk into glee together

Rachel would like to join glee

Mr.S-Can you sing?

Rachel-Yes I used to be in my glee club

Mr.S-okay what are you going to sing

Rachel-Don't Rain On My Parade.

She sings it and everyone is speechless

Mr.S-Your In. Okay everyone is dismissed

After school Rachel goes to Finns house Nothing interesting happens they just work on their homework.


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later Quinn and Rachel are BFF's and Finn and Rachel have grown really close.

Puck and Finn are sitting at the lunch table talking.

Finn-Today is going to be the day

Puck-The day for what?

Finn-The day I am going to ask Rachel out

Puck-FINALLY we have all been waiting or you to ask her

Finn-Really?

Puck-yeah and finally you got the balls

Finn-well I see her, See yah later

Finn then walks up to Rachel and quinn

Finn-Quinn can you go talk to puck so I can ask Rachel a question (gives her a look)

Quinn-Okay(walks away to puck)

Rachel-so what did you want to ask me

Finn-Well…..Ummm I wanted to know if you know…. Well we have been on a few dates

Rachel-Yeah I know and (Smiles knowing whats coming)

Finn-do you wanna be my girlfriend (blushes from embarassement)

Rachel-Ummm…..YES! (kisses him with soo much passion)

Finn-(kisses her back)

Rachel-(pulls back) WOW!

Finn-WOW.. Wanna come over tonight to watch a movie and order pizza

Rachel-sure.. Can we watch ummmmmmm… Transformers

Finn-Yes I LOVE that movie, See you later

Rachel-see you later (kisses him than leaves)

That night


End file.
